Le portrait de Tôma Seguchi
by Chawia
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut, comme le pauvre Sakano va en faire l’expérience. Très librement inspiré du « Portrait de Dorian Gray » d’Oscar Wilde.


**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**_« Ainsi, Basil, vous croyez qu'il n'est donné qu'à Dieu de voir les âmes ? Tirez ce rideau et vous verrez la mienne. » - Oscar Wilde, Le portrait de Dorian Gray_**

**_« Ah là là ! Toi non plus tu les fais pas tes 32 ans, Tôma ! Ho ho ho ho, espèce de sorcier !! » - Noriko Ukai, Gravitation, volume 2_**

Il faisait beau et chaud en ce dimanche de mai et, contrairement aux autres jours de la semaine lors desquels l'immeuble de N-G Productions, pareil à une gigantesque ruche, bourdonnait d'activité, il ne s'y trouvait pas âme qui vive.

Ou presque.

Car Sakano, lui, était là.

Comme il avait fréquemment coutume de le faire, il s'affairait à nettoyer le bureau de Tôma Seguchi. Non pas que la pièce ait été sale, ou même en désordre, mais Sakano ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse y traîner le moindre grain de poussière aussi passait-il des heures à cirer les meubles, laver les vitres, et il y prenait un plaisir immense.

« Voilà, déclara-t-il avec une évidente satisfaction en remplaçant par des fleurs fraîches le bouquet quelque peu flétri qui mettait sur l'imposant bureau de Tôma une note éclatante de jaune, j'ai terminé. Le bureau de monsieur le Directeur est bien plus agréable maintenant, il faut le reconnaître. »

Sakano vida le contenu de la corbeille dans un sac poubelle et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce si familière, dans laquelle il avait passé tant de temps et dont il connaissait les moindres détails ; il savait, par exemple, que le grand meuble à étagères noir placé dans l'angle du mur jouxtant la baie vitrée dissimulait un mauvais raccord du papier peint. Il savait exactement combien de livres étaient rangés dans la bibliothèque, et quel en était leur sujet. Rien dans ce bureau ne lui était étranger.

À commencer par la présence de la porte ménagée dans le mur de droite.

Une porte tout ce qu'il y avait de banal, laquée de noir, flanquée de part et d'autre par, justement, la bibliothèque et le meuble à étagères. Une porte qui n'avait absolument de particulier, si ce n'est qu'elle était toujours fermée à clé.

Qu'il y ait des portes dans un bureau n'avait en soi rien de surprenant ; celle ménagée dans le mur de gauche, noire également et qui faisait face à sa jumelle, donnait sur un petit salon privé élégamment agencé. Sakano n'y avait jusqu'alors accordé aucune attention particulière et ce n'est que là, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui après avoir achevé ce qu'il estimait faire partie de son travail, qu'il posa les yeux sur la porte de droite et, pour la première fois en tant d'années, il se fit la remarque qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue ouverte.

Reposant le sac de plastique gris qu'il avait à la main, le producteur de Bad Luck revint sur ses pas et s'approcha de la porte. Il savait qu'elle était fermée à clé, il l'avait astiquée moins d'une demi-heure auparavant et l'avait constaté en cirant le bouton de porte en cuivre. Elle était tout aussi soigneusement close que chacune des autres fois où il l'avait lustrée ; cependant, il ne put résister au besoin de tourner lentement le bouton… mais la porte était verrouillée et refusa de s'ouvrir.

Songeur, Sakano ramassa le sac et quitta le bureau du directeur de N-G, intrigué pour la première fois de sa vie par la présence d'une pièce dont il avait toujours connu l'existence.

Il avait toutefois cessé d'y penser quand, trois jours plus tard, Tôma le convoqua dans son bureau pour lui faire part d'une information ayant trait à Bad Luck. Comme à l'accoutumée, Sakano arriva avec du thé qu'il avait pris soin de préparer pour son supérieur. Il avait à peine fini de remplir les tasses que ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte, et son attention changea aussitôt d'objet.

« … et donc j'estime qu'il vaudrait mieux que Bad Luck se consacre plutôt à… Sakano, vous ne m'écoutez pas ? »

Arraché à sa contemplation de la porte, le producteur tressaillit et commença aussitôt à se répandre en excuses.

« Ah, pardonnez-moi monsieur le Directeur, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs ! Je vous prie de croire que cela ne se reproduira plus, continuez je vous en prie, je suis toute ouïe ! »

Habitué aux manières excessives de son employé, Tôma se remit à son exposé. Cette fois, Sakano l'écouta attentivement bien que, à quelques reprises, son regard ait glissé vers la porte dont la surface soigneusement cirée – par ses soins – réfléchissait la lumière d'un rayon de soleil malicieux.

« … et j'espère que vous mettrez tout en œuvre pour y parvenir. Je peux compter sur vous, Sakano ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur le Directeur ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance, d'ici peu Bad Luck sera en tête des charts !

- Je ne vous en demande pas tant… pas cette fois, du moins. Bien, merci pour le thé, malheureusement une montagne de travail m'attend, aussi… je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, déclara Tôma, signalant la fin de l'entrevue. Sakano rassembla les tasses sur le plateau, se leva et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il ne put s'empêcher de demander, avec quelque nervosité :

« Monsieur le Directeur… puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr… que désirez-vous savoir ? répondit aimablement Tôma.

- Cette porte, dit le producteur, désignant de son plateau la porte en question. Elle est toujours fermée… si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a derrière ? »

Une lueur étrange passa furtivement au fond des yeux verts du directeur de N-G qui ne perdit cependant en rien sa contenance et s'enquit, avec un petit sourire, « Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

- Je… pour rien ! s'écria aussitôt Sakano. Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur le Directeur, ma question était terriblement indélicate ! Après tout, vos affaires ne me regardent aucunement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de demander cela !! »

Tôma secoua la tête avec un petit rire argentin.

« Allons, Sakano, il n'y a aucun mal à poser des questions. Vous travaillez pour moi depuis longtemps et il est tout à fait normal que vous vous questionniez parfois sur le compte de celui qui vous emploie… »

Le jeune homme blond joignit les doigts d'un geste composé et déclara posément, avec un sourire resplendissant de candeur, « C'est ici que je cache les cadavres de tous ceux qui ont osé se mettre un jour en travers de ma route.

- Q… QUOI ?! » cria Sakano en lâchant le plateau dont le contenu se fracassa au sol. Tôma fronça brièvement les sourcils à la vue du thé répandu sur la moquette immaculée, mais il reprit aussitôt son air le plus désarmant pour dire au producteur si choqué qu'il en oubliait même d'essuyer les dégâts, « Je plaisantais, voyons ! Enfin, Sakano, comment pouvez-vous imaginer une seule seconde que je garderais des morts dans mon bureau ? C'est… répugnant, voyons ! Pensez seulement à l'odeur ! Non, il n'y a dans cette pièce que des choses relatives aux Nittle Grasper, des choses qui me sont chères et que je garde sous clé pour cette raison. C'est… sentimental, voyez-vous ? Allons, reprenez-vous, et ne vous en faites pas pour le thé, je vais appeler un membre du personnel de ménage. »

Tiré de son état de choc, Sakano prit alors conscience de la tache qui maculait la moquette impeccable, constellée à présent d'éclats de faïence, et il se laissa aussitôt tomber à genoux afin d'essayer, en une pathétique tentative, d'éponger la flaque à l'aide de son mouchoir.

« Je… je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur le Directeur… Voilà tout ce à quoi a conduit ma curiosité déplacée… Je mériterais d'être jeté à la porte… »

Tôma se leva et le contraignit à se remettre debout.

« Non, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû faire une plaisanterie aussi douteuse. Laissez, Sakano, je vous assure que je ne vous en veux pas. »

Et, coupant court à la litanie d'excuses que continuait à débiter le producteur affligé, il le poussa hors de son bureau et referma la porte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Des jours, des semaines s'écoulèrent ; Sakano ne mentionna plus jamais la porte noire, qui demeura aussi close qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Cependant, une obsession avait commencé à le ronger, celle de savoir quelles étaient ces « choses » si chères au cœur du directeur de N-G qu'il éprouvait le besoin de les tenir sous clé. Elles étaient en rapport avec les Nittle Grasper ; peut-être y avait-il là-dedans des photos de jeunesse du groupe ? Des photos de jeunesse de Tôma Seguchi – Sakano en saignait du nez rien qu'à l'idée. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait Tôma quand il était plus jeune, il lui semblait l'avoir toujours connu sous les traits du jeune homme blond aux yeux verts, calme et composé, qui lui avait fait passer son entretien d'embauche ; un jeune homme qui, en dépit de ses trente-deux ans, ne paraissait pas plus vieux que son ami Eiri Yûki, le romancier à succès âgé de vingt-deux ans ; et qui comparé à lui, Sakano, avait l'air d'un adolescent.

Le producteur de Bad Luck, anciennement manager des Nittle Grasper et qui avait pour Tôma une dévotion totale, était lentement dévoré par le démon de la curiosité qui, chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans le bureau de son supérieur, le poussait à regarder la porte et à imaginer ce que pouvait bien dissimuler le panneau de bois laqué.

Il en était arrivé à un point où, s'il en était venu à fortuitement mettre la main sur la clé de la porte, il l'aurait ouverte aussitôt sans la moindre hésitation. Mais de clé il n'y en avait pas l'ombre, Tôma devait sans doute la garder chez lui.

Il n'en dormait plus la nuit ; le jour, il pensait à la porte. Et quand il venait le dimanche faire le ménage, il restait de longs moments plantés devant le battant de bois lustré, observant avec des yeux brûlants d'une ardente curiosité cet obstacle dérisoire et en même temps infranchissable qui le séparait de… il ne savait pas quoi, et cette ignorance ne faisait qu'alimenter son désir de crocheter la porte et violer les secrets auxquels elle interdisait l'accès.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est par une étouffante matinée de la fin du mois d'août que Sakano osa enfin franchir le pas.

Il avait lutté toute la nuit avec sa conscience, mais sa curiosité avait été la plus forte. Ce dimanche-là, à peine arrivé dans le bureau, il ne se mit pas à son ménage comme il avait l'habitude de le faire mais se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte, tira un passe-partout de sa poche et, d'une main tremblante, l'introduisit dans la serrure.

Il avait eu une peine de tous les diables à se procurer le petit instrument mais, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens croyaient, Sakano était plein de ressources. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais appris à utiliser de passe-partout et il ferrailla un moment appréciable avec la serrure, les mains glissantes de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Et si quelqu'un venait à le surprendre ? Non, personne ne venait jamais travailler le dimanche… Oui, mais, un imprévu de dernière minute ?...

Le pêne coulissa soudain avec un déclic sec qui claqua comme un coup de feu dans la pièce inoccupée. Sakano poussa un profond soupir et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. Après des semaines, sa curiosité allait enfin être assouvie, il n'avait qu'à pousser la porte, cette maudite porte qui l'avait tenu à l'écart des « choses » qu'affectionnait Tôma Seguchi.

Pivotant sur des gonds parfaitement huilés, signe d'une utilisation régulière, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit sans bruit sur une obscurité d'encre.

Une pièce aveugle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sakano franchit le seuil et tâtonna nerveusement le long du mur, à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin un carré de plastique qu'il pressa sans attendre.

La lumière crue et blafarde d'un néon illumina une pièce oblongue aux murs nus tapissés de rayonnages. Mais ce qui attirait en premier lieu le regard était une lourde tenture cramoisie jetée sur ce qui devait être un tableau car les pieds d'un chevalet émergeaient de sous l'étoffe. Saisi, Sakano hésita un court instant. Les rayonnages ne contenaient que des dossiers cartonnés, des dizaines et des dizaines de dossiers à la couverture beige ou grise. Était-ce dans ces tristes documents qu'était conservée la mémoire des Nittle Grasper, si chère au cœur du directeur de N-G Productions ?

Les dossiers étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique. Avalant sa salive, Sakano s'empara de l'un des tout premiers, dont le dos portait une étiquette annotée d'un « A » au feutre noir.

« _AIZAWA Taki_ » était inscrit sur la couverture, de l'écriture aisément reconnaissable, nette et élégante, de Tôma Seguchi.

Aizawa… Ce nom lui était familier. Le producteur ouvrit le dossier cartonné et en parcourut rapidement le contenu. Des renseignements. Des informations diverses sur la personne de Taki Aizawa, sa photo et… Sakano le reconnut. Le chanteur de ASK, un jeune groupe qui avait signé chez N-G à peu près à la même époque que Bad Luck. Un groupe prometteur… qui, du jour au lendemain, avait disparu de la scène musicale. Un malencontreux accident de la circulation survenu à son chanteur, avait-on dit. Ce même chanteur sur le dossier duquel, au marqueur rouge, Tôma Seguchi avait écrit « _A CESSÉ DE NUIRE._ »

Horriblement troublé, le producteur replaça le dossier et en saisit un autre, rangé plus loin, à la lettre « N ».

« Nakano Hiroshi », lut-il à mi-voix. Là encore étaient réunis des renseignements divers et variés sur le guitariste de Bad Luck, allant d'informations très vagues comme le fait qu'il aimait les pocky jusqu'à d'autres faisant état des difficultés que rencontrait Yûji, son frère aîné, à percer dans le monde du spectacle. En dernière page, sur un feuillet volant, était écrit comme en résumé : « _Sérieux, tête sur les épaules, parfois un peu désinvolte. Paraît avoir des vues sur mon cousin – à surveiller._ »

Abasourdi, Sakano reposa le dossier où il l'avait pris et en saisit un autre sur l'étagère opposée. « _WINCHESTER Claude K._ » Un dossier sur K ? Et aussi « _UKAI Noriko_ », « _UESUGI Tatsuha_ »… Chacun des dossiers regroupait de dizaines d'informations minutieusement collectées, fruit sans doute d'investigations longues et détaillées.

Un dossier était plus large que les autres, bourré de documents en tout genre : articles de presse, enregistrements, lettres… « _SHINDÔ Shûichi_ » comportait la couverture. En première page, ces mots en rouge, pareils à des coups de poignard sur le papier vierge : « _À ÉLIMINER DÈS QUE POSSIBLE. _»

Tremblant, suffoqué par l'angoisse, Sakano reposa vivement le dossier et tendit la main vers son voisin – sur lequel il avait lu son propre nom. Il souleva lentement la couverture grise…

« Oui, Sakano, c'est bien le vôtre. »

Terrifié, le producteur tressaillit et lâcha le dossier dont le contenu s'éparpilla à ses pieds. Tôma Seguchi était là, nonchalamment appuyé au chambranle de la porte, tiré comme d'habitude à quatre épingles en dépit de la chaleur moite et étouffante.

« Mon… monsieur le Directeur… bafouilla Sakano d'une voix étranglée, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre susceptible de justifier de sa présence en ce lieu défendu.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Sakano, poursuivit Tôma, accompagnant ces mots du sourire glacé et glaçant qu'il arborait souvent et derrière lequel il masquait ses sentiments. Ne le savez-vous donc pas ?

- J… Je… Le producteur recula d'un pas, écrasant sous ses pieds les informations qui se rapportaient à sa personne.

- J'ai eu raison de vous surveiller. Je savais que vous alliez tenter quelque chose dans ce genre. Je vous connais bien, mon cher Sakano. Vous n'en avez pas l'air, mais vous êtes déterminé et opiniâtre. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous aurais embauché, autrement ? »

Tôma s'écarta de la porte et entra à son tour dans la pièce. Ses yeux verts, semblables à ceux d'un chat, brillaient d'un éclat dur et cruel, horriblement déplacé dans ce visage séraphique.

« Vous savez, je ne mentais pas complètement lorsque je vous ai dit que cet endroit renfermait des cadavres. Certains de ces dossiers sont ceux de personnes dont je me suis débarrassé – quelquefois de manière physique. Vous aussi me connaissez depuis longtemps, Sakano, vous savez que je ne recule devant rien pour atteindre mes objectifs. »

Le malheureux producteur parvint enfin à s'arracher à la fascination horrifiée qu'exerçait sur lui ce regard hypnotique et bredouilla :

« Mais ces dossiers… Vous… vous en avez sur tout le monde ici ? Même vos… vos proches ? »

Tôma inclina élégamment la tête.

« Absolument tout le monde. Voyez-vous, Sakano, je suis un homme prévoyant qui aime assurer ses arrières. Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit chantage bien amené pour s'assurer l'entière coopération de quelqu'un ? Retenez bien ceci, Sakano : on ne sait jamais quand vos amis vont vous trahir… et dans ce cas, autant prendre les devants.

- Que… qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda Sakano d'une voix à peine audible. Le directeur de N-G soupira.

- Vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix que de vous éliminer. Ce qui est regrettable, d'ailleurs, car vous m'avez bien souvent été d'un précieux concours, et sans même que j'ai besoin de recourir à quelque moyen de pression que ce soit tant votre dévouement envers moi était profond. Oui, je vais sincèrement vous regretter, mon cher Sakano… »

Il plongea la main dans sa veste et en tira un pistolet au canon argenté et à la crosse de nacre, si petit qu'on eût dit un jouet.

« A… attendez ! » s'écria Sakano d'un ton paniqué, même s'il savait que son employeur n'était pas du genre à écouter les suppliques de qui que ce soit. Il recula encore et heurta soudain quelque chose du bras. Le mur ? Non, c'était l'objet – le tableau ? – recouvert par la tenture. Il frissonna.

« Ah oui, ça… Hé bien, Sakano, vous pouvez vraiment vous considérer comme quelqu'un de chanceux, d'une certaine manière. Vous allez être le premier à qui je vais dévoiler mon âme – j'imagine que cela vaut bien de perdre la vie en retour, n'est ce pas ? »

Tôma avança à pas lents vers le chevalet et saisit un coin de la lourde étoffe.

« Regardez, Sakano. Voici mon vrai visage ! »

D'un geste théâtral il fit glisser la draperie rouge, dévoilant un tableau de taille moyenne représentant le buste d'un homme élégamment vêtu.

Médusé, Sakano demeura un long moment immobile, les yeux rivés sur la toile qui lui faisait face. Le portrait était celui d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui présentait une ressemblance certaine avec Tôma Seguchi. Un frère, peut-être ? Après tout, le producteur ne savait pas si son employeur avait ou non des frères et sœurs. Mais ses traits, fins et élégants, étaient si enlaidis par un air de cruauté, de ruse et de malignité retorse qu'il en était repoussant.

« Hé bien, Sakano ? Vous ne dites rien ?

- Je… je ne comprends pas, monsieur le Directeur… bredouilla Sakano, fasciné autant qu'horrifié par cette incarnation si réelle de la perversité la plus absolue.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Ou bien vous ne _voulez pas_ comprendre ?... Je n'ai pas de frère, Sakano… » souffla Tôma d'une voix douce et en même temps effroyablement cruelle. Pétrifié, le producteur détourna lentement les yeux du tableau, observa d'un air incrédule le jeune homme blond qui le tenait en joue, regarda à nouveau le portrait… et il comprit enfin le pourquoi de cette ressemblance si troublante entre l'homme représenté sur la toile et son vis-à-vis.

« C'est… c'est vous… balbutia-t-il d'une voix étranglée. C'est votre portrait… »

Tôma hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Mais… comment est-ce possible ?! cria Sakano, si épouvanté par la réalisation d'une telle horreur qu'il en perdait toute retenue. Tôma haussa les épaules.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer… Sachez seulement qu'il s'agit d'un… pacte très ancien contracté par ma famille il y a des siècles. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir davantage, mon cher Sakano, puisque vous allez mourir ». Il leva son petit pistolet et le pointa droit vers le cœur du pauvre Sakano. « Adieu, monsieur le Producteur… »

Le coup claqua, assourdissant dans le silence de la petite pièce. Atteint à bout portant, Sakano eut à peine le temps de sentir une douleur brûlante lui traverser la poitrine. Rejeté en arrière par l'impact, il tituba et, avant qu'un voile noir obscurcisse totalement sa vision, il eut le temps de voir une dernière fois le Tôma du portrait, maculé de sang, qui semblait le regarder avec une perversité malfaisante et triomphale.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trempé de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sakano se réveilla en sursaut. Il demeura immobile un court instant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, encore sous le choc du cauchemar effroyable qu'il venait de faire.

Un cauchemar ?

À la faible lumière du plafonnier Sakano distingua K, assis à sa gauche, qui dormait du sommeil du juste dans son siège. Face à lui, la tête appuyée contre la vitre et serrant entre ses bras une réplique de Kumagorô revêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel était écrit « _YÛKI MY LOVE_ », Shûichi dormait profondément, un petit filet de salive au coin de la bouche. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Suguru et Hiroshi étaient eux aussi plongés dans le sommeil, la tête du premier reposant contre l'épaule du second.

Ils se trouvaient dans le car de tournée de Bad Luck, en route vers Tôkyô après une série de concerts à succès à Nagoya et ses environs.

Sakano donna un coup d'œil à sa montre ; il était minuit passé et le véhicule filait bon train sur l'autoroute, peu fréquentée à cette heure.

Mais quel cauchemar horrible ! Et surtout, si réel ! Il frissonna en se remémorant l'affreuse image peinte sur le tableau, encore vivace dans son esprit, et tira du sac posé à ses pieds le livre de poche que Suguru lui avait prêté le temps du déplacement après qu'il se soit plaint de ne pas arriver à trouver le sommeil dans le car :

_Le portrait de Dorian Gray – Oscar Wilde._

FIN


End file.
